Getting Away
by ShyNiks
Summary: Bella has moved to escape her past, or has she? Everything is rushed back to her when she moves to Forks by one of her most trusted friends when she was growing up. Now she can't ignore him or he will show everyone her past but can someone help her HOLD
1. A New Turn

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic so I am a little excited but hopefully ya'll will enjoy the story. Don't forget to review at the end I am open up to any ideas but I have a good idea as to where this story is heading. Okay now you may read lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight..............hufff it's sad.......tear......................okay now read.**

"Mom I can't do this anymore," I yelled at Renee for the hundreth time today day. "I can't just sit around and watch you, watch me, and not even spending anytime with your new husband."

"Hun, he been with us for two years," my mother argued with me.

"Yeah we'll see how longer thats going to last," I mummbled under my breath before looking back up at her.  
"Mom I think you should let me stay with Dad for senior year," I smiled gathering my plan together in my head.

"Bella," my mother started but I cut her off.

"It would work out perfectly. I can stay with Charlie and visit you on holidays and you can spend time with Phil and finally be happy."

"But Bella what about your friends and boyfriend,"

"What about him," I snapped.

"What about him," my mother asked shocked. "For the past four months all you've been taking about was Mike this and Mike that,"

"Well me and Mike are over been over," I yelled at her.

"Oh hun I'm sorry do you want to talk about it?," my mother asked worried.

"No I answered her I just want to leave and go to Forks with Dad," I yelled before running up the steps, tripping on the last two. "Ow," I moaned as I pulled myself from off the floor, into my room,and slammed the door behind me.  
If only she knew how much Mike hurt me if only she knew what he did. Only I knew and that's how it was going to stay.  
If anybody else knew it would be disasteress. I've been secretlly seening a shrink to help me deal and i say it has helped.  
She said to get out of here to take a break from Arizona and go somewhere else so that's what I was going to do. Get away and start off new. I knew I shouldn't have taken out all of my frustration on my mom but how else was she going to let me go?

"Bella?" my mother knocked on my door before slowly opening it. I just rolled on my other side facing away from her as I felt her sit on the bed. "Bella? Honey?" she shocked me sofly. I moaned. she took a deep breath. "Look I've reliezed that we have been growing farther and farther a part recently and if you think that you going to forks to live with Charlie is the best for you then I won't stand in the way but please Bella tell me whats wrong. I can't believe I just reliezed now how farther apart we've become since that night you came home crying from Mike," I moaned again.

"Mom I don't want to talk about what happen now or ever," I murmmered into my pillow. Renee exhaled again.

"Okay,"she said sadly before kissing my forehead and standing up. "I called your Dad he knows you're coming," she said again before walking towards the door.

"Thanks mom," I said softly before she closed the door. I had what I wanted but now what was I going to do?

********************************************************

I stepped of the plane 2 weeks later in a surprisingly very chilly Forks. Man, I haven't been here forever. I could see my Dad smiling a long with the other millions of people in the airport.

"Hey Bells," he said, grabbing my bags from my hand

"Hey Dad," I smiled as I followed him to the airport exit.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked as we got into the police crusier.

"Oh nothing much which is why I wanted a changed," I regretted what I said the moment I said it. I knew Renee talked to Charlie about my attitude change. I started out the window hoping that he wouldn't bring anything up. I could feel his stare on my face and I held my breath for I don't know how long. Finally he looked back at road.

"Okay," he shrugged and I let out a shakey breath and smiled at him. He smiled back.

In a matter of mintues I was at the familir small white house that my Dad like to call his. He quickly showed me to my room and then left me on my own. I put all my clothes in my dresser and hung up the only two dresses that I had in the closet along with a couple of shoes. When I was done I looked around my room taking it in for the first time since I was 11. I haven't been here in 6 years and everything to tell the truth looked small and simple and that's how I like it small and simple.

"Hey Bells," my dad knocked on my door before opeining it. I smiled at him before noticing he had something behind his back.

"What is it Dad," I rolled my eyes. I hated surprises.

"Well I see your reaction to surprises haven't changed," he smirked before relieving what was behid his back. It was car keys.

"Dad," I asked amazed as he pulled my out of room, down the steps, and outside where a dull old red truck rested in the drive way.  
I loved it. It was simple not small through but I could get over that.

"Well I can't drive you to school everyday so I guess you would need transpertation. I wasn't going to make you walk," my dad laughed

"Jeez thanks dad," I chuckled as I hugged him arkardly before getting a closer look at the truck.

The next day I woke up to a sleeping, snoring Charlie in the other room. I groaned looking at my alarm that was screaming at me that it was only 7:30 no wonder he was stll sleep. I dragged myself from my bed, got a shower, brush my teeth, got dress in jeans and a blue hoodie with a white long sleeve shirt under it, and went down into the kitchen to cook breakfast. It was the least I could do since he was letting me stay with him. Yeah he was my dad but it's not like I was always around or the best daughter.  
Today was Saturday, school would start Monday and I can say I was a little nerverous. But I picked this place so I had to suck it up and just deal with the new kid status.

I quickly put bacon in the oven and eggs on the stove, mutlitasking. Something I never do....or been capable of. I was just getting the hang of checking on the bacon and mixing the eggs when the door bell rung and the eggs went on the floor.  
"Dammit," I mummered as I wiped up the eggs before jogging to open the door to find a tall tanned boy and a man in a wheelchair behind it.

"Hi?", I muttered confused as they smiled widely at me.

"Bella, my how you've grown you probably don't remember us I'm Billy and this is my son Jacob we are friends of your dad," Jacob, he sounded familiar, looked familir too. Oh the memories just passed threw my head.

"Jacob," i smiled widely, happy that I knew at least someone here. "I remember now but wow you've grown......oh sooo much," I giggled as i let them both in. "Charlie is still sleep but ya'll are welcome to wait for him in the family room," I smiled at them before heading back into the kitchen to make sure my bacon didn't burn. Jacob followed me.

"So," he said causally as he leaned against the counter. "How are you liking it in Forks so far?"  
I shrugged. "I can't really say I've only been here for like a day but if it is the same as before I'm definitly not going to be a fan of the weather," I joked as I started stirring my second batch of eggs on the stove. Jacob chuckled quietly before walking closer toward me, grabbing me by the waist. It was so unexpected that I actually let out a little squeal.

"Jacob stop," I told him quietly before pushing him off me. "Look I only met you today and I really don't want you putting your hands on me.  
Got it," I glared at him.  
"Yeah Bella got it," he chuckled again clearly amused. I turned my back on him finishing up the eggs and pulling the bacon out of the oven.

"Is that bacon I smell," I heard Charlie called from half way down the steps.

"Yeah Dad, Come on down," I yelled back, ignoring Jacob and setting the table with plates and cups of orange juice. Charlie stopped at the doorway, cop face coming on, before he reliezed it was only Jacob in the kitchen.

"Oh Jacob," he smiled, clearly relieved. "When did you get here? Is Billy here too?," he asked with excitiment in his eyes.

"You bet he is," Billy smiled as he rolled into the kitchen behind Charlie.

"Billy," Charile greeted him. "When did you get here?," he asked.

"About ten minutes ago. Bella let us in," he gave me a smile. I smiled polietly back before turing back to my food as I put the bowls on the kitchen table.

"Care to join us?", Charlie asked Billy as he sat down in a kitchen chair.

"No that's okay. We already ate this moringing. We will just wait in the family room," Billy said before rolling out with Jacob close in tow behind him.

It didn't take long for Charlie to eat probably because of Billy being here. Once he was done I was left to myself to eat and just think. Then Jacob came rolling in with his cocky self.

"Yes?" I asked as he sat down in the chair across from me.

"So how's you and Mike," he asked casually. I froze.

"Ho..How..do....know Mike," I asked hesistanlty. I faintly remember Jacob coming to visit me when I was twelve and him meeting him but that was even before I liked Mike.

"Remember when I visit you that summer when we were like 12?" I nodded my head, dreading what he was going to say next.

"Well I had to keep intouch with someone to make sure you were safe so Mike and I have been taking about you," he answered smiling smug at me.

"And," he added. "I also heard about ya'll little fight, everything about ya'll little fight," he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I even got pictures," he chuckled. I dropped my fork. Pictures. "I would stay on my good side if I was you. You wouldn't want those pictures everywhere in Forks would you?" he asked breathlessly. "And it's not that big of a place," he bit my earlope as his hands creeped up towards my breast. My breathing was shallow, I couldn't believe this was happening again. No No No I was suppose to leave this in the past.

"Jacob," I heard Billy yell from the family room. "Come on it's time to go," I let out a long breath that I had been holding. It was over and I would never see Jacob again if I could help it. He pushed his chair out from under him and walked over to me.

"It's not over," he whispered as he squeezed my thigh before going out of the kitchen door. I clearly was in trouble.

"Bells, Bella," Charlie shook me softly. "Bells are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost," he chuckled to himself. I shook my head, trying to clear it. I haven't notice that I was still staring at the kitchen entrance.

"No I'm fine," I turned my head to a now very concerned Charlie. "I'm just going to go out for a little while. You know explore Forks before Monday," I forced a smile hopping he wouldn't see right threw it but after a few seconds Charlie just nodded his head as I got up from my chair. "See yah Dad," I said as i went out the front door to my newly old truck.

**okay I hope you all enjoyed that. Her past will be relived throughout the story. I think I may bring Edward in the story next. Idk maybe Alice yeah Alice that would be fun lol. Tell me what ya'll think.**

**-Nikki**


	2. New People, New Places

**Back with Chapter Two. Read it Review it LOL enjoy. Thanks to TeamTwilight26 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

I slowly made my way out of the diveway and just started driving. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get out of the house.  
My mind was thinking about ten different things at once. How could Jacob know? How could Mike tell him? Was moving to Forks a really good idea? School starts in two days. Will Jacob be there? I hope not. "Will I be able to deal? "What if Jacob put the pictures out anyway? "Should I just moved back to Arizona?" No i thought to the last question I will not let this drive me away again. I will just have to deal.....again. I wonder if there was a shrink around here? Maybe I should call my therapist? But what help would that be? She is over thousand of miles away. What good would she do me now? Before I knew it I was pulling up to a grocercey market.

"Wow, How did I find this?" I asked myself as I got out of the truck and made my way to the grocercey store's entrance. It was a small store to tell the truth in comparasion to the markets in Arizona. Finding everything was easy. Just as i was heading to the check out line with all my stuff my feet decided to slip from under me and I fell nicely on my butt.

"Oww," I mummered just noticing the wet floor sign.

"Wow are you okay?," a cheery voice asked me as I felt hands help me up.

"Yeah I'm fine," I turned to find a girl with short black hair, spiked up in every direction looking at me. Next to her a tall boy with golden blond hair, and beautiful face. Infact the girl was very pretty no beautiful too and also short maybe about 4"10 and 4"11 where as her friend was about 6 foot. "I fall all the time," I smiled shyly.

"I'm Alice this is Jasper," she said smiling at me widely.

"I'm Bella," I answered as I shook Jasper's hand, and then moved to Alice but she hugged me instead to my surprise.

"Bella? As in the chiefs daughter Isabella Swan," she asked excitiedly.

"Yeah," I shrugged looking at Jasper, wondering why this little person was so hyper.

"Don't ask she is always like that," Jasper joked as he put a restraining hand on Alice's shoulder since she was jumping up and down.

"Bella we are going to be like best friends believe me," she said again.

"Oh that's......great," I said confused. Jasper smiled simpactically at me.

"Are you going to Forks High," she asked me

"Yup Senior year,"

"Cool me to. We will most definitly hang," she smiled at me before looking at Jasper. "Oh Jasper's going to his first year of college along with my older brother and his girlfriend. They're leaving tonight," she sad sadly looking like she was about to cry. Jasper kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ear to which she giggled.

"Well Bella I will see you Monday," she said suddenly as she laced her hand through Jasper's as they walked toward a check out line. "Oh meet me by the front of the school at 7:30," she called behind her to me before turning the corner. I just stood there amazed. This was going to be a interesting year. I smiled to myself.

"So i see you met a couple of friends," a voice said behind me making my smile falter. I turned around to come face to face with Jacob.

"What are you stalking me now," I asked bravely even though I was scared on the inside.

"Maybe," he smirked as he walked closer toward me. I backed up instantly.

"Come on Bella don't act like that," he chuckled at my reaction. I ignored him, turned, and went to the check out line. Thankfully no one was in line. The cashier quickly ringed up all my purchases and I payed him before quickly making my way back to my trunk. I unlocked it quickly and put all the backs in the passenger seat. A white piece of paper caught my eye and I picked it up.

"_I'm watching you always and I hope you enjoy the car_-Jacob," it said.

I stared at the note for a little while before ripping it up and throwing it on the floor. He is not going to get to me. What's the worst that Jacob could do....really. He may be fantiszing about me because of those stupid pictures but he is never going to get me. With that I made my way back to Charlie.

"Bells?" he called from the family room when I opened the door.

"Yeah," I answered as I brought in the grocerceys. "Just went to the market," I told him as I closed the door behind me.

"Need some help?" he asked from behind me. I jumped slightly. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the kitchen.

"No I got it go back and finish watching the game," I said as I started putting the food away. I could hear Charlie's retreat back into the family room. Even though I have only been here for a day or two I had already figured out the Charlie loved to watch sports games. So everytime he was in the family room I would be sure not to mess with him. This man would sleep to the sports channel.

After I finished putting up the food I sprinted up the steps to my room but not before tripping on the last one.

"Are you okay," Charlie called from the family room. I slowly got myself back up and shouted a fine to Charlie before going into my room. I have got to stop falling everywhere I thought to myself as I got my toletries bag and made my way to the bathroom.

When I got back to my room I collasped on my bed and drifted into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

**********************************************************************************************************************

"Ring Ring Ring" went my alarm clock again. I ws really starting to hate that sound. I shut the alarm off and rolled back over, snuggling deeper into my bed. After thirty more mintues of relaxing I reliezed Charlie hasn't checked on me this morning. I pulled myself from my warm, comfortable bed and went down the steps. I could hear no tv or snoring so I knew he wasn't in the family room so I went into the kitchen to find no Charlie. Maybe he went out I thought as I opened the fridge to make me some breakfast. As I put the eggs on the stove a white piece of paper on the kitchen table caught my attention.  
I stop stiring the eggs and picked up the piece of paper, opening it.

_Bella went fishing in La Push today won't be back til late don't wait up and don't worry I can feed myself_-Charlie

So that is where he went. I smiled to myself as I put the paper back on the kitchen table and went back to stiring my eggs.

When I finished eatting I went up stairs to get yet another warm shower before getting dress and going out for the day. School started tomorrow and I need school supplies and maybe clothes. Nothing that I had brought from Arizona was a match for Forks no matter how much I hated shopping.

I decided I would do the thing I deaded the most before I talked myself out of it and slowly made my way to the mall on the border line of Forks and Port Angeles.

Not really knowing where I was going, I went into a store called Delias. They had some kind of cute clothes not that I knew what I was buying and I was not going to pay $35 dollars for a t-shirt. Right when I decided to leave the store I heard someone call my name.

"Bella!" I heard a cheery voice call my name as hands made their way around me. I could see black hair.

"Alice?" I asked as she let me go.

"Of course. Who else would it be," she rolled her eyes as she adjusted her many shopping bags compared to mine none.

"Wow you have a lot of bags," I said amazed as she looked at the shirt that was 35 dollars.

"Nah my brother has the rest of them," she answered casually as she put up the shirt. "You should totally try this on," she smiled at me.

"No Alice that thing cost 35 dollars," I whinned.

"Oh come on it wouldn't hurt to try it on," she complained giving me a really convicing pout. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine Alice but I am not buying it," I told her as I tooked the shirt from her and made my way to the dressing rooms.

"Oh and this too," she added as she threw pants at me.

"Alice," I whinned.

"No, no whinning. Come on," she said as she pushed me into one of the dressing rooms. I didn't complain anymore as I pulled off my clothes and put on the outfit Alice picked out for me.

"Bella are you done? Come on I want to see it," I heard Alice yell outside of the dressing room. I groaned but come out of the dressing room anyway.

"Aww this is hot. I like the blue on you. You are definitly buying it," Alice clapped cheerfully. **(pic on profile)**

"No Alice I told you I"m not buying this besides it is a tube top," I moaned. This pixie was giving me a headache.

"Come on Bella just throw it over the door when you've taken it off," Alice said, walking away before I could say anything back. I slowly took the clothes off and hung them over the door right before Alice yanked them down on the other side.

When I came out of the dressing room Alice was waiting for me by the store exit.

"What did you so with the clothes," I asked

"I put them back like you said," she smiled at me before pulling me out of the store.

"So where should we go next," she asked before her phone went off.

"Hello," she answered smiling but as seconds passed her smile fell.

"But Edward," she whinned before letting out a loud huff. "Fine," she said before closing her phone.

"I have to go before my brother leaves me," she said sadly. "Give me you're phone number so I can call you," her smiled appearing once again. I smiled at her and gave her my cell phone number before she rushed off to meet her brother at his car.

"Bye Bella," she smiled at me before walking toward the mall exit.

I spent only a few more minutes at the mall after Alice left, getting a few more shirts and a couple of jeans, and then made my way to the local Rite Aide to get some pencils, paper, and binders for school tomorrow.

I got home at 9:30, going straight to my room, not even checking if Charlie was back yet. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, and take a shower before getting back into the warm bed I left only a few hours ago. I was dreading tomorrow but also looking forward to it at the same time.

I faintly heard Charlie open my door to check on me before I drifted off into a restless sleep.

**okay so I put Alice and Jasper in the story for now but also made references to Edward, and the rest of the gang. I hope you enjoyed the chapter tell me what ya'll think really. I could use your thoughts. I may not be able to update tomorrow because I won't be home to update or maybe I will take my computer with me to my friends house. I don't know. I got to work tomorrow and have a party to go to but we will see :) If not tomorrow then definitly Saturday. **

**-Nikki**


	3. Happy Start Gone Wrong

**Hey I'm back told you Saturday. Okay so as you can see the third chapter is up so read and review**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**I thought I should start in Edwards point of view**

EPOV

Why Jasper? Why? I thought to myself as Alice dragged me out of the house to no where else but the mall.

"Alice," I moaned as she made a bee line to her porse. No if she took her car we could be at the mall all day. "Either we take my car or I am not going," I told her firmly. She pouted at me but I refused to give in.

"Fine," she whinned as she stomped to the passenger side of my volvo. I chuckled at her childlike-ness as I got into the drivers side.

I tried to drive slowly which was not my style but let me tell the truth I really did not want to go shopping with Alice. I only agreed so she would get her mind off of Jazz.

"Edward drive faster," she commanded as she bounced up and down in her seat, my seats. "Edward!," she complained again when my driving didn't increase. "Drive!"

I groaned again but eventally increased my driving to 75 mph. She groaned but didn't complain. I usually drove faster then this but I really wanted to hold out on the mall as long as I could.

When we finally got to the mall Alice practically dragged me from the car to the entrance.

"Come on Edward, Rose and Jasper walked faster then you are walking right now," she whinned as she pulled me even more.

"Fine Alice," I agreed as I picked up my speed and followed behind her. After the first ten stores I was done.  
I already had ten of her bags and she had about seven. She could never get just one thing at a store. she had to buy the whole store. I'm surprise Dad didn't cut off her credit cards yet. I know I would have done it already.

"Alice I'm going back to the car," I told her as she walked toward a store name Delias. "Okay Edward," she said absentmindly before going into the store and hugging a brunette, surprising her probably. I felt sorry for whoever she just ran into but at least she was off my back.

I went to the food court to get something to eat since I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning.

"Hi," a blond said to me as she stuck out her chest and puckered her lips on her made up face. Not again.

"Hey," I said to her before grabbing my food and walking away. Of course she would follow me.

"So do you have a name?," she asked trying to be seductive which was pretty annoying why can't she just talk normally?

"Yeah I do," I answered before getting up from the table that I only sat down at about five seconds ago. "Excuse me," I said politely before walking away to my car where I could eat in peace.

When I was done eatting I called Alice.

"Hello," she answered cheerly

"I'm in my car and I'm ready to go. Come on," I told her.

"But Edward," she started whinning.

"No But Edward," I cut her off. "Either you are at this car in five minutes or I'm leaving you,"

"Fine," she said sadly before hanging up the phone. I know that I probably was being really mean and that she would probably give me the silent treatment until we get home but I really wanted to go home already. It was almost seven thirty.

She got to the car in four minutes and then we left. As I guessed she gave me the silent treatment the whole ride. I drove faster knowing that I would be home soon. School started tomorrow after all.

"Now you drive fast," I heard Alice mutter as I pulled into our long driveway. I chuckled but didn't say anything. She got out of my car and stomped into the house. I followed a few seconds later with the rest of her bags.

"What's wrong with Alice," my mother, Esme asked. All I had to do was jester to all the bags in my hands.  
"Oh," was all she said as she smiled simpactically at me.

I stopped at the second floor to deliever the rest of Alices' bags to her room before going to mine on the thrid floor.

BPOV

I HATE this alarm clock. I moaned as I turned it off at 7:00 in the morning. I was suppose to met Alice at 7:30 today even though school didn't start til 8 o'clock. I got out of bed and put on the first thing that my hands got a hand on which was a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue jacket. Then I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and wash my face. I didn't feel like putting on any make-up besides I liked the natural look anyway.

It was 7:15 when I made it down to the kitchen. I was suppose to meet Alice in fifteen minutes so I grabbed a breakfast bar before walking out of the house, locking the door behind me. I figured Charlie already left since the crusier was gone so I got in my trunk and started off for Forks High.

When I got there it was 7:25. I had five minutes to spare so I used those minutes to give myself a prep talk.

"You can do this," I told myself as I watched all of the other students walk into the main school building. "You will be fine, you can do this,"  
I keep telling myself as I eyed the clock. It was 7:28. I slowly turned the truck off and got out. The walk to the front of the school building seem to take longer since everyone was staring at me as I walked. I waited at the entrance for a few seconds, getting a lot of stares before I heard my name loudly.

"Bella," Alice called as she walked away from a silver volvo where a guy was getting out of the drivers side with bronze hair. His face looked beautiful from where I was standing and he looked tall. I tried to get a better look but suddenly Alice was in my face.

"Hey Bella," she said as she looped her arm threw mine and started walking us toward the main office.

"Hey," I said distracted as I looked back over my shoulder at the bronze hair god that drove Alice to school. "Who drove you to school?" I asked as I saw the guy staring at us chuckling lightly, before walking the other way.

"No walk this way," I whinned in my head to myself.

"My brother drove me," Alice answered as she opened the door to the office. "Hey Ms. Cope. This is Isabella Swan, she just moved here, and she needs her school schedule." she finished. Yeah I couldn't do that. I rolled my eyes at Alice's eagerness.

"Yes Isabella," said Ms. Cope as she printed out my schedule and gave it to me along with another slip of paper. "Make sure you get all your teachers to sign this each class and have a good day," she smiled as I thanked her and went out of the office with Alice in tow behind me.

"Let me see, let me see," Alice begged as she grabbed my schedule out of my hand.

"Yeah sure you can see it," I muttered sarcasticly as she started squealing.

"We have first period English, third period spanish, and five period calculas together," she squealed again causing people to stare at us.

"Alice," I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Calm down. That's great," I smiled at her once she stop squealing.

"Great let's go," I suggested before she started again. We made it to the english classroom at 7:56.

"I told you we weren't going to be late," Alice rolled her eyes since I kept complaining that we needed to hurry up before we were late on our way to the classroom. It seemed like a long walk to me.

Alice snagged us two seats together in the back of the classroom but my attention landed on a bronze hair guy near the middle of the classroom. It was the same guy from the volvo.

"Alice," I whispered. She turned to look at me. "Who's that," I asked pointing to the bronze hair guy. She looked to where I was looking and rolled her eyes.

"Edward," she called loudly making the bronze hair guy turn around. Wow his emerald eyes were amazing "Why do we always seem to have english together," Alice told him, smirking.  
"Edward this is Bella. Bella this is my twin brother Edward." Twins? Really? Well they kind of look a like in the face if you tilt your head, squint one eye, and then maybe close the other.

"Hi," I said blushing since he was staring right at me.

"Hey," he answered giving me a beautiful crooked smile making me instantly smile back. "So you're the brunette that my sister tackled at the mall," he said smirking.

I felt my blush suddenly appear on my face. "You saw that," I managed to get out. He nodded still staring at me. We stared at each other for a little longer before Alice cleared her throat loudly and I looked down at my desk, blushing.

"Well it was nice to meet you," Edward said before turning back around in his desk.

"Yeah you too," I mummbled to his back before another figure coming into the classroom caught my attention.

"Mike?," I gasped surprise as he took a seat two seats in front of me. Good thing he didn't see me yet. How did he get here? Why is he even here? I really just wanted to get out of this classroom right now but he might see me if I move. I slid down futher into my seat as the bell rung.

How was I going to get through this move now when the person I moved to get away from was suddenly back in my life?

**I know drama right. Yup drama is definitly coming up. Mike is back....great....well bad but at least she met Edward right? Review!! ****I was wondering whether I should do Bella's point of view in Edwards point of view tell me what ya'll think. I will try to update soon but tomorrow is father's day and my mother just happen to want to host a cook out which sadly means more work for me.**

**-Nikki**


	4. Red Face The Truth

**Hey Guys I'm back sorry it was a long wait I had to work Mon and Tues and Tuesday night I went to go see the permire of Transformers 2-Revenge of the Fallen. Believe me take my advice and see the movie it was awesome. I luved it. So anyway back to the story this is Chapter 4 so enjoy. Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

"Bella What is it?", Alice asked me confused as she look between Mike and me. "Do you know him or something?" she asked still looking confused.

Should I tell her? Should I not? I asked myself as my new friend looked expectedly at me. Might as well not scare her away yet.

"No I don't", I wacked my head for an explanation. "He just looked like someone I knew," I made up eventually looking at my hands as I whispered-answered.

"Why are you whispering?"Alice asked

"Cause class started," I rolled my eyes as a girl with blond hair, big boobs, and a small waist came in the classroom and sat herself right next to Edward.

"Hey Edward," she purred as she drapped her hand over his thigh.

"Tanya," Edward mummered before pushing her hand off of his thigh and shifting his seat farther away from her.

"Bitch," Alice mummered glaring at Tanya. I looked at her questioning but she just shooked her head and mouthed that she would tell me later.

The whole class I couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying because Tanya kept trying to move herself closer to Edward, Alice kept swearing and calling Tanya names, and Mike was in the same room as me.

I was feeling jealous, scared, and annoyed at the same time. Jealous because of Tayna. Edward would never look at me with Tanya in the room. Scared because Mike was here and who knew what he would say or do and annoyed because I was both jealous and scared.

I just hoped Mike didn't turn around and notice me.

When the bell rung I waited until Mike went out of the classroom before getting up myself and slowly walking toward the classroom door. When I got to the hallway I looked both left and right directions before going fully out of the classroom.

"Okay ummmm what's wrong?," Alice asked behind me. I forgot she was there.

"Nothing," I answered a little to fast, and high.

"Bella," Alice whinned as I started walking down the hallway.

"What" I acted innocent as I looked at her.

"Why were you sneaking out of a classroom?" Alice asked

"What do you mean sneak I walked," I answered as I looked at my schedule to see what class I had next. History.

"Alice I will talk to you later," I walked away not waiting for her answer as I pulled out my school map and made my way to my history class.

When I got there I was relieved to see no Mike or Tanya but I did see Edward.

"Hey," I smiled as I sat down right next to him. "You could have told me that we had the same class next," I joked. He chuckled.

"Looks like I got a walking partner," Edward smiled at me which I just melted in. When I didn't answer he asked me another question.

"So how did you meet my sister? I'm sure it was a very loud meeting," he asked me chuckling to himself. I laughed.

"Yes it was a very loud meeting," I started. "Well I was at the market and I guess I missed the wet sign and flew right on my butt. Alice and her boyfriend....ummm...what's his name...Jasper yeah that was it Jasper helped me up and we just started talking. Well Alice talking.....and jumping, and Jasper and me just listening."

"Yup that sound like a normal conversation with Alice," Edward agreed.

"Yeah," I laughed. "So who's older you or Alice?," I asked trying to get to know him better.

"I am but only by two minutes," he answered.

"Oh cool I always wanted a twin," I started but then thought what I said over. "No I take that back my friend back home always wanted a twin....I never did,"

"Where did you come from?" Edward asked staring at me intently.

"Arizona. I lived with my mom," I answered.

"Oh," he said but his glaze was distant. He shooked his head before looking back at me again. "Why did you move here?" he asked just as the bell rung.

"We'll finish this later," I suggested as the teacher, a man in his late fifties with a blad hair and old looking clothes, started talking.

When class was over I said bye to Edward and made my way to spanish class.

"Bella?" a voice asked me that I never wanted to hear again. I turned around.

"Mike," I said in a cold voice.

"Wow I didn't know this is where you moved," he said laughing.

"You weren't suppose to know," I thought in my head. "Yeah," I said out loud before walking quickly away before he could say anything else.

When I got to spanish class Alice was waiting impatiently for me in the back of the classroom.

"What took you so long," she asked as I sat down next to her.

"Oh other then the fact that I had to walk here," I started just as Alice cut me off.

"We are having a back to school party this weekend at my house you're coming,"

"Since when?" I asked. I was not going to a party.

"Since I said so," Alice answered matter-a-factly. Apparently I was going. I rolled my eyes just as the bell rung.

"Hello Clase," the teacher greeted us as she came into the classroom.

"Hey Bella," Alice whispered to my as the teacher dragged on. I turned to see what she wanted.

"You and my brother would make a really cute couple," she said randomly.

"Umm okay," I said confused before turning back, trying to listen to the teacher.

"No I'm serious," Alice whispered again after a few seconds of silence.

"Okay Alice," I mummered, as I took notes on the teachers lecture.

For the rest of the class she didn't say anything and when the bell rung she rushed out the door without even waiting for me. When I got to the door she was waiting in the hallway for me talking away on her cellphone.

"Bye Alice," I called out and she just waved before going the opposite direction down the hallway.

I made my way to my next class but not before someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty closet.

"What the hell," I yelled but a hand cover my mouth.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Mike voice rang through my head. "We meet again," I bite Mikes hand and he quickly took it from my mouth holding it in his other hand.

"What the hell Bitch," he yelled before slapping me in the face. This was the usual way our relationship worked back in Arizona but I was not going to go though the same thing in this state.

I took the time when he was occupied with his bad hand to open up the closet door and run out.

When I was running I didn't pay much attention to where I was going which meant of course I would run into something or someone. I waited for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to relieze two strong, arms holding me up. I looked up into the eyes of Edward.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking concerned as he steadied me.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine," I told him as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Are you sure?," He asked again staring intently at the side of my face. "Why is this side of your face red,"

he asked as he touched it gently but it still stung. I cringed away from his hand.

"I...I..fell," I lied.

"On your face," he asked obviously not believing me.

"Yeah I fell on my face," I answered as he bent down, picked up my bag, and gave it to me. "Thanks," I said smiling but it turn into a grim since the right side of my face hurt really bad.

"The side of your face is really red," he said again. "I think you should go to the nurse. You know get some ice.

It would probably make it feel better," I nodded my head.

"Yeah you're probably right," I said again.

"Come on I will take you,"

"But," I started, panicking.

"Bella calm down I'm just going to show you where the nurse is," Edward smiled but it didn't meet his eyes as he started walking the way he came from.

"Come on Bella," he called behind me as I started walking behind him.

When we got to the nurse Edward told her that I need an ice pack for my face because he quote "I fell on my face".

The nurse gave me an ice pack and asked me if my face hurt. It was really starting to burn cause Mike never hit softly.

I nodded and the nurse let to go get some pain killers. Edward just stood by the wall the whole time.

"So when do you want to tell me what really happen," he asked once the nurse was completely gone.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO What did ya'll think? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and go see Transformers LOL**

**-Nikki**


	5. Pushing the Past and Present

**Okay guys I'm back thanks to everyone that is reading this, hopefully more will join. This is Chapter Five so read and Enjoy. I know the first day of school is taking about three chapters. I have a lot to write but I don't want it to be too long so I put it in the next chapter. Anyway I'm talking to much. Review after.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight**

_Last Chapter:_

_The nurse gave me an ice pack and asked me if my face hurt. It was really starting to burn cause Mike never hit softly._

_I nodded and the nurse let to go get some pain killers. Edward just stood by the wall the whole time._

_"So when do you want to tell me what really happen," he asked once the nurse was completely gone._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What really happen? What was I suppose to tell him? I wasn't going to tell a complete stranger what happen to me if I couldn't even tell my own mother. But then again he was Edward. Nice, Sweet, Understanding, please who are you kidding Bella there was no way you would tell him. When he asked, Never.

"I told you what happen," I answered not looking up at him for if I did I might have blurtted out the truth.

"No you didn't. You lied and said you fell on your face," Edward reminded me. How did he know that I lied anyway. Oh maybe the fact that I wasn't staring him in the eyes. But then I wouldn't be able to say anything at all. I signed.

"Can we just drop this Edward," I asked still not looking at him, tears threatening to fall down my face. I didn't want any reminders of my past coming and then boom the biggest one of all is back in my life. I remember when he use to be so nice and caring.

_Flashback_

_"Mike you know I hate surprises. What are you doing," I asked confused since I had a blindfold on._

_"Hold a sec babe. Be patient," he said calmly as I felt the car come to a stop._

_"Where are we," I asked as he helped me get out of the car. I could hear music. He removed the blindfold from my face and before me was a table set for two drapped in a white table cloth with candle light lighting._

_"Mike it's..," I couldn't even get out the words to describe how I felt. He guided me over to the table and helped me sit down before taking his seat._

_"And now your dinner," he smiled as a waiter brought out two plates. I was speechless as he took my hand and kissed it before diving into his plate just as I did mine when we got along, a long time ago._

Now he was just mean and painful. Ass. I can't believe I had fallen for his fake caring attitude.

_Flashback_

_"Mike what are you doing," I asked scared as his hands went for my underwear. We usually went as far as me in my bra but tonight he was a bit more aggressive. We had both been drinking at the party we went to earlier. But I only had one drink while he had like five._

_"Come on babe just give it up," he suggested pulling at my underwear again as his lips went to my mouth to silence me. This wasn't me. I wasn't ready for this. I quickly pushed him off me and got off his bed, putting the clothes that he managed to get off back on before leaving his house without much of a word to him. We had been over this over and over again. I wasn't ready and while he insisted he could wait he had pushed past the line that night. Plus if I didn't get him off me right then I probably wouldn't have been able to before it was too late. He was a pretty strong person. I'm sure he could have rapped me if he wanted to. But no he had to much respect for me and he respected my choices........or so I thought._

I came out of my memories to see Edward still staring at me. The nurse came back in the room so he didn't have any time to ask me anymore questions. Thank God.

"Here you go sweetie,"she said as she gave me some painkillers. After I took them I thanked her before sliding off of the bed. "If you feel whoozy or something still hurts feel free to come back," she added as she handed Edward and me our own separate passes to class. I nodded before following Edward out of the nurses office, praying he would bug me about the truth again. Thankfully he didn't infact he didn't say anything. It looked like he was deep in thought about something but then again this was coming from me. He would look at the side of my face then straight ahead then at me then at the side of my face again. It was like a constant cycle.

"Is it still that noticeable," I asked as he looked at me again but this time my eyes. He shooked his head.

"No the redness is pretty much gone, accept for everytime you blush," he smirked making me blush. Jerk.

"Jeez thanks," I said not trying to look at him fearing that he might make me blush again.

"Bella," he said softly before moving my chin so that my eyes locked with his. "If you ever need someone to talk to ever I'm here," his breath was sweet against my face. I could pretty much faint, it took everything in me just to keep my eyes open. He kissed my check softly before letting go of my face completely.

"See you around," he smirked again before turning around and walking down the hallway.

"He is insane," I thought to myself as I walked the other way to my fourth period class. When fourth period ended I braced myself to enjoy yet another class with the famous Alice Cullen in calc.

"Bella," she screamed when she saw me acting as if she hasn't seen me in years not one hour. I rolled my eyes but braced myself for her hug. The little pixie sure had some strength to her because she almost knocked my down applying more pressure to my chest then need which made the healing part of my chest which just got the stiches taken out of before I moved here throb painfully.

"Alice calm down please or I won't be you friend anymore." I risked it. She instantly calmed down and let go of me, making my breathing come out more easily.

"Sorry," she smiled as she led me to a seat again right next to her.

"Thanks Alice," I smiled as the bell rung and calculas class started hopefully on a good note.

EPOV

"Something had to be wrong with her," I thought as I made my way back to my fouth period class. I came out to get a book from my locker but when Bella bumped into me my priorities changed. The right side of her face was completely red and it wasn't because of her blush. Her beautiful blush. Knock it off Edward you just met her today and apparently there is a lot to her then meet the eye or at least my eye.

I could instantly tell when she was lying. It wasn't that hard. Either she would not look me in the eyes let alone the face and findle with her fingers, or she would stutter. I was faintly surprise that I would know this after the short amount of time that I met her but apparently it was true. My theories were proven in the nurses office. She looked like she was about to cry at some point but I couldn't be sure because she was looking at her lap. It could have been her blush.

When I got back to fouth period I gave my calculas teacher the note and quietly took my seat. Apparently my luck was slim because Tanya and Lauren, her sidekick, was in this class. This year was going to be hell. How was I suppose to concentrate on my classes when I had two physcho chicks trying to talk to me every second? I hope being a doctor is going to be worth this hell that I was getting put through. I could faintly hear a pencil drop.

"Edward," speak of the devil. I turned to look at Lauren smiling seductively at me. Let me tell you it wasn't that pretty of a sight. "Can you get my pencil? It fell under your seat," she whispered. Sure it _fell_ under my seat. I wanted to tell her to get it herself but being the polite gentlemen that I was I decided to get her pencil because I feared that if I told her to get it I might get more of a show then I barginned for.

I picked it up and gave it to her forcing a smile on my face as I handed it to her.

"Thanks Edward," she smiled at me before getting kicked in the chair by Tanya who sat behind her. I chuckled. Girls could be such fighters. Believe me I know a Rosalie Hale.

When the bell rung I let out a breath that I had been holding in for as long as....well actually I couldn't remember how long.

"So Eddie see you around," Tanya said as she passed me, winking at me.

"Yeah right," I thought as I left the classroom.

BPOV

When the bell rung for fifth period to be over I let out a long breath. Calculas class was going to be a pain this year. Lunch was right around the corner, literally, and I was hungry since I only had a breakfast bar this morning. I stacked up on pizza, limonade, and fruit. Alice had an salad and water. Stupid healthy eatting pixie. She made me feel fat so I got a salad too along with all my other food.

"Way to not feel fat Bella," I mummbled to myself as I took at seat next to Alice at a lunch table farther away from the caferteria entrance. When I spotted Edward he was coming in with a bunch of guys that looked like his possy to tell the truth. Along with adoring fans and pretty much every girl googled him as he walked by.

"Hey Bella, Alice," he smiled as he sat down at our table, the rest of the guys sitting too.

"Hey," I said feeling even more fat and uncomfortable now that all these guys were sitting at the table and apparently watching me eat my pizza. Not that I felt that fat since they had trays stacked with food for themseleves.

"Hey," Alice said absentmindedly as she was engrossed with a text message probably from Jasper. All through fifth period she was mummbling about how much she missed Jazz. It kind of got on my nerves but then again I never have experienced that love that Jasper and her share.

"So are ya'll coming to watch the tryouts," a guy sitting to the left of Edward asked Alice and me. Alice shrugged.

"Sure if we find nothing better to do," she answered still engrossed with her phone.

"What tryouts," I asked confused.

"Football," the guy answered.

"Oh they have football here, great," I said sarcasticly. Me and sports don't go well together which includes me and watching sports also. I get so confused.

"And Edward here is going to be the team captain and quarterback just like last year," he laughed slapping Edward hard on the back. It looked like it hurt but Edward didn't show any sign of distress. He just shrugged not saying anything looking distant.

"Edward," I snapped in his face trying to get his attention. "Are you okay?" His eyes flickered to my face staring at me before finally smiling.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking," he answered before including himself in the guys talk about the football season. My only question was what he was thinking about. I hope it had nothing to do with me. I played with my food until I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see Mike smirking at me behind my chair. I quickly looked away, staring back at my food.

"Mind if I sit here," he asked the guys, not me since I wasn't looking at him. They shrugged and he sat down unfortuntly right next to me. I shifted in my seat uncomfortablely while he got into the conversation with the guys, saying that maybe he will tryout too, this afternoon. While he was talking I could feel his hand creeping up my leg and into my lap. I shifted uncomfortablely in my seat again causing Alice to stare at me.

"What's wrong Bella," she asked as I accidently hit her leg.

"Nothing", I said smiling since all eyes at the table were on me. "I just.....I.....um....I got to go," I finally said before getting up from the table and walking quickly out of the cafeteria.

EPOV

There she goes stuttering again. She was lying but about what. Ever since Mike sat down she looked a little but uncomfortable. Hell, even when the guys sat down she looked uncomfortable. But yet she still looked beautiful even if she was slapped on the face. By who? I don't know but when I find out they will get pain.

I looked at Mike. He was laughing to himself as he ate his food.

Is she scared of Mike?

**So what do ya'll think? Edward is getting warmer isn't he lol. Anyway Review. I don't want this story to turn M but idk we will see. I will try to update a few more chapters before I leave to go on a 5 day cruise. I don't think they have internet so I update as fast as I can before I leave and next week before I go on the cruise I will be in Florida but hopefully the hotel will have internet access and I will be able to update then kk so anyway Review!!! and thanks for reading**

**-Nikki**


	6. Almost The Truth

**Okay I'm finally back sorry i took sooo long. i started this chapter over like two times then I went on a cruise so yeah anyway read and review please. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

"Get through this school day Bella, This horrible first day of school," I said to myself as I made my way out of the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella," I heard Alice yell behind me. I turned to face her. I know mine was pretty red. "What's Wrong," she said with a concern look on her face.

"Nothing," I lied looking down at the floor.

"You're lying," she stated the obvious. Dang did she and her brother take Bella 101 or something. I groaned.

"I'll tell you after school," I said defeated as the sixth period bell rung.

"Okay," she smiled alittle hugging me before walking off to her class. I made my way to biology and sat down at an empty aisle seat in the middle of the classroom.

"Mind if I sit here?" I heard a velvet voice ask me and I instantly smiled.

"Edward," I turned to face him. "Sure you can sit here," I smiled again as he sat down.

"I'm Bella," I joked holding out my hand for him to shake. He laughed.

"I think you already know my name," he said shaking my hand before kissing it. I blushed. "But just to make sure you do my name is Edward Cullen," he finished. I giggled.

"Yeah I think I got that Edward," I smiled as I took my hand from his and picked up my pen, doodling on my notebook. I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't notice a presence standing infront of me until I looked up.

"Oh," I screamed falling out of my chair. I waited for the impact of the floor but two familiar strong hands caught me. I looked up to find Edward's eyes.

"Thanks," I said with bright red cheeks as I look up into the eyes of Mike who was laughing.

"Damn Bella some fall," he said still laughing. I glared at him

"Yeah Mike," I mummered as I rolled my eyes before looking down at my notebook.

"Hey," I heard Mike say but I ignored him and didn't look up. "Hey," he said again pulling face my face up. Surprisingly it was gentle but I still flinched away.

"What Mike," I glared at him again as he laughed.

"Nothing, later," he said as he moved and took that seat behind me. Great. I groaned turning my head toward Edward who I totally forgot about when I was trying to ignore Mike.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking confused. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine," He studied me for a few minutes then smiled slightly looking away from me down at his notebook, picking up his pen before turning his attention to the front of the room.

Great He probably thought I was weird now. My heart crashed in my chest. Damn Mike

**EPOV**

Yup Mike was definitly bothing her. To tell the truth I wasn't very fond of him either. I asked her what was wrong and she says she's fine.

Fine?

Did she think I would believe her for one second? She wasn't a very good liar to tell the truth. In fact she sucked.

By the look on her face she probably thought I thought that she was weird. I would never for some reason I liked her and I would never think of her as weird, as a negative factor.

Never.

**BPOV**

Gym.

I HATE this class.

I slowly made my way to the gym and quickly changed my clothes into the ones I brought for gym class.

To say it was horrible was a understatement. I was hit with everything possible. The only positive thing was that Mike and Edward wasn't in my class. I would die of embarrassment if Edward saw me and Mike........ehhhh...enough said.

When class was over I quickly changed my clothes and made my way to my truck.

"Bella," I heard Alice's voice behind as I turned around, walking backwards. "I'll be over at 7," she said before hurrying off to her brothers silver volvo. I ducked my head alittle to see if Edward was in the front seat and he was so I waved. He waved back before flying out of the parking lot out into the main road really fast. I'm pretty sure that was way over the speed limit but I just waved it off and close to close distant between me and my truck.

When I got home I parked my truck in the driveway and slowly made my way into my house.....well Charlie's house. I went straight to my room to threw my stuff on my desk before collasping on my bed. Today wasn't that bad except for the whole Mike deal. To bad he's a part of it every five out of seven days of the week. I refuse to see him weekends that would just ruien my whole week.

**EPOV**

I was in my music room writing a new song for my piano when I saw Alice walk past the room toward the front door.

"Hey Alice where are you going?" I asked as she opened the door.

"Bella's house I'll be back by ten," she said, not even looking at me as she close the door behind her. I heard her porse start up and she was off, going down our long driveway before I went back into my music room. Naming the new song that I had just written Bella's Lullaby.

**BPOV**

When I woke up it was 6 ol'clock. Alice would be here in a hour. I got up from my bed and went downstairs to cook dinner for Charlie. I wasn't very hungy. I quickly whipped up some spagetti and wrapped it up for Charlie to warm up when he came home tonight. It was only 6:30 when I finished so went into the family room, curled up on the couched, and watched some tv. Around 6:45 I heard loud noise up stairs.

"What the hell was that?" I thought as I got up from the couch and went up the steps to where the sound of things crashing on the floor filled the hallway.

I followed the noise to my room where I slowly and quietly opened the door.

Not knowing who or what was behind it

**Cliffy yeah I know that next chapter should be up by tomorrow or sunday but I wanted something out now so this is what I put out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and review pretty please.**

**-Nikki**


	7. Tied Together, Bound Together, Gone

**Okay I'm back and here is Chapter 7 of Getting Away with alittle more drama. So read and review. Told you I get it up by Sunday:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Who ever was in my room was completely trashing it. They apparently didn't hear me when I opened the door and all I saw was black. Black outfit, black gloves, black mask. I was so shocked and scared in my life that I just stood there like those dumb chicks in the horror movies frozen in fear. I slightly heard the door downstairs closing and Alice calling up the steps.

"Bella the door was open so I just came in. Where are you?" Hearing that the figure stopped and turned to my bedroom door. The bedroom door I happen to be standing infront of. He stared at me for a second, glaring more like it. Before standing up and stalking towards me.

"Bella", I heard Alice calling from the staircase as she came up the steps. I couldn't concentrate on yelling for help when a dark figure was coming towards me closer and closer.

"Bella," I heard Alice again as she turned the handle to my door. The guy grabbed me right before I started screaming placing his hand over my mouth before pulling me to a corner of the room were he got out tape and put it over my mouth and rope to tie my hands together. Did he know I would sneak up on him or something? The door finally opened and Alice walked in the room looking confused.

"Bella?" she called again alittle scared as she flickered the lights on to the room. Because the room wasn't big she could easily see where I was and who I was with. Even before she started screaming the guy grabbed her quickly pulling her to where I was put tape over her mouth and tied her hands together with rope just like he did mine.

By now I was close to tears. I would understand me but Alice. What did she do to deserve this? The guy quickly pulled out a cellphone and started dialing a number.

"Are you there?," Some one on the other line said

"Yeah but she creeped up on me. Oh and a friend too," the guy told the person on the other line.

"Is this on speaker," the other line asked. The guy cursed before clicking a button on the phone so I could no longer here his conversation.

"Yeah, What do you want me to do?" he asked as he looked at both Alice and I. He listened for a few more seconds before nodding and closing the phone.

"Looks like ya'll are coming with me," he said with a smirk as he started walking back towards us. I cringed away from him but Alice put up more of a fight. She actually kicked him in the leg but then he punch her in the face making her collapse on the ground, unconsious. I stared at her in horror. How could I let this happen? My first friend in Forks? How? Hell I didn't even know why this was happening?

He took an unconsious Alice to the window and literally dropped her to the ground but not before grabbing my pilliows and making a little bed outside the window on the ground before dropping her onto them. At least he was a little thoughtful. But that still was going to hurt when she woke up along with her face. I was just grateful that it wasn't a very long way down.

I could hear Charlie's Cruiser pulling up in the driveway. For once I felt hopeful that Charlie would come up the steps and save me and Alice.

I slowly and quietly got to my feet and painfully, forcefully, and quickly got my hands out of the rope he tied around them as the guy was dropping Alice, trying to make my way to my escape, the door. Just as I reached it hands grabbed my arm twisting it behind my back. Pain instantly shot though my arm as he lead me to the window.

Oh hell no. This was not happening. I was soooo close. With my other pained but free hand I yanked off the tape from my mouth.

"Dad," I yelled at the top of my lungs, struggling with the guy before the he took something out of his pocket and put it over my mouth and nose. The last thing I saw was my dad bursting through the door as we dropped from the window in my room and hit the ground then everything went blank.

**EPOV**

It was already eleven ol'clock and Alice stll wasn't home yet. She was never late for anything. My dad was working late at the hospital and my mom on a buisness trip so I took it was my job to find Alice. Did she fall asleep at Bella's house? At least she could have called or sent me a text. She didn't even pick up her phone when I called her. I tried again and still got no answer. What the hell was going on?

I quickly went into the garage, got in my car, and started to drive to Bella's house which was really easy to find since it was also Charlie's, the Chief Police Officer, house.

On my way down our long driveway my cellphone started ringing. Maybe that was Alice. I thought as I pulled the phone out of my pants pocket and answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Edward," Jasper yelled on the other line. Definitly not Alice which worried me more, wasn't this time their phone time together?

"Jasper stop yelling I'm right here," I said annoyed as I finally pulled out of our drive way to the main street, pushing my car closely past 90mph closer to 100 every second I went.

"Alice isn't picking up her phone or anything. She hasn't even called," Jasper said worried. "Do you know where she is?" he asked me as I drove closer and closer to Bella's house.

"Yeah she went to Bella's house a few hours ago but she was suppose to be back by ten which is why I am on my way over there now," I told him as my speed inched pass 110. "She didn't pick up when you called?" I asked him as I completely blew a stop sign. I couldn't stop when my sister and person I cared a lot about just about dropped off the face of the earth.

"Yeah I did about fifteen times and nobody answered," Jasper answered panic mixed with worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah I called twice and I got no answer either," I told him as I turned down the street were Bella's house was. A old black truck with tinted windows flew past me almost hitting me.

"What the hell," I yelled after the truck into the phone.

"What," Jasper yelled back.

"Nothing just a stupid truck with a stupid driver that can't drive," I answered looking in my rear view mirror at the trunk license plate as it turned yet another corner really fast. 6D579B it said with a Fork Washington license plate sign.

I fiinally pulled up to Charlie's house where two other police cars were at. I went up the steps and knocked on the door. A police officer with Charlie right behind him opened the door.

"Edward," Charlie said with a grim expression as his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Where's Alice and Bella?"

The answer I got was the one I feared the most.

**Okay so what did ya'll think really. I know you're probably like how did the truck just leave at 11 when Edward is just getting to the house?**

**Believe me it will all be explained better more in Bella's point of view because to tell the truth Edward has no idea what is going on but he does have some valuable information hehehehe. **

**So anyway review and the next chap will be up soon. Hoped you enjoyed it**

**xoxoxo-Nikki**


	8. Right In Your Face

**Okay I'm back. This starts in Bella point of view so you may understand Edwards point of view in the last chapter more better now. So read, enjoy, review.**

**Disclaimer: I dont' own Twilight.**

I woke up in the bushes. LITERALLY. My arm and head hurt so much I cried out in pain.

"Keep Quiet," someone said from behind me as he put one of his hands over my mouth. I turned my head slightly to the left to see Alice laying beside me still unconcious. I felt bad for her. Getting into all of this and not knowing why but I didn't even know why either.

As I took in our surroundings I noticed we were in fact only in my neighbors backyard bushes. I could hear the police sirens out front of Charlies house and flashlights everywhere in the back yard.

I struggled to sit up but the guy pushed me back down onto my bad arm. Pain shot through me and I bit down on the guys hand hard making him remove his hand from my mouth but then taking it and slapping it against my cheek.

"Watch it," the guy said as the flashlights got closer and closer to our bushes.

The guy yanked me up and pushed me farther and farther back into my neighbors backyard staying closer to the forest area and trees. He picked up Alice and threw her over his shoulder before following, more like pushing up, farther back.

After maybe about an hour or so the flashlights disappeard. To bad the neighbors whose backyard we were hiding in was out of town. If they weren't then maybe we would have been found already. My hopefullness died away about thirty minutes ago. Alice still hasn't waken up yet and I was starting to worry about her. What if she hit something like her head really hard?

Thirty more minutes passed with no flashlights then the guy roughly pulled me to my feet before picking up Alice.

"Run to the black truck," he ordered pushing me along while he struggled with Alice but some how still had a hold on my arm......my BAD arm to be exact. I tried not to cry or scream out in fear of getting smacked again and I really didn't want to cry right now, not infront of this guy.

When we made it to the trunk he threw me into the very small backseat along with Alice before quickly starting the car and speeding down the road. At the end of the street we almost collided with a silver car. I couldn't make out what kind it was but it instantly reminded me of Edwards.

Edward will I ever see him again? Will Alice every see him again?

Right now she wasn't seeing much of anything but the back of her eyelids which worried me greatly.

EPOV

It was three ol'clock and they still haven't found anything. No man, no car, no Bella, no Alice. By now pretty much the whole family was at Charile's house trying to get the lastest news.

Jasper was a wreck and didn't help much at all, and neither did Emmett. To tell the truth I wasn't that good either. Our sister, girlfriend, Alice, and Bella, possiblely the girl I've been waiting for were missing no...kiddnapped.

Who knows what was happening to them this moment?

"Edward," my dad shaked me out of my thoughts. "Come on we're headed home. Charlie will call us if he gets anymore leads," he said as he guided me to the front door. I nodded my head absentmindedly as I made my way to my car.

The ride home was quiet. I couldn't bring my hands to turn on the radio, or roll down the window. All I could think about was Alice and especially Bella. She was quiet, different, a puzzle waiting to be cracked and I wanted to crack it.

Alice actually had a friend that she could be happy with. Act normal..................or weird with whichever. Sure she had friends but with Bella it actually seemed like a pretty strong friendship happening. Even if Bella didn't see it yet.

I parked my car in the garage and slowly made my way into the house. Of course i was the first on there since I drove the fastest. Especially when something was on my mind.

A few minutes later the rest of the family came slowly into the house. Everyone look so sad and depressed, especially Jasper. Him, Rosalie, Emmett were probably going to miss major class time with this happening.

"Let's just try to go to bed," my mother Esme suggested as she had a arm around Jasper directing him to the staircase. I followed behind after everyone else went up the steps first passing Alice's room where I heard so many time's Alice chirping laughter as she talked to Jasper, or when she's running around trying to pick out the next day's outfit but now all I head was silence which coming from Alice's room was very, very bad especially under the current situation.

Not being able to stand there and not cry I quickly made my way to my room, changed my clothes and layed down on my bed.

After a few minutes I couldn't fall asleep. I got back up and quietly went down to my music room. I turned the sound down on my keyboard because I couldn't do that with my grand piano. I played quietly to myself alittle until it became to hard to play at all. I looked at the music sheet that I was playing and noticed it said Bella's Lullaby. Bella's Lullaby, that's why it was so hard to play.

The notes drifted off until I couldn't hear them anymore. I looked down and noticed I stopped playing and more some reason I couldn't bring my fingers to play another single note. I just sat there lost, and empty. Wondering where two of the five imost mportant girls in my life were.

BPOV

We had been driving for a long time and it was completely dark outside so I didn't know where we were going or where we were. The guy driving the car was talking loudly on his phone and the radio was turned up loud.

"Bella," I faintly heard a small whisper coming from a person beside me.

ALICE!!!!!! He must have taken the tape off her mouth.

"Alice," I turned my head slowly so that I was facing her voice. "Are you okay," I could hear her move alittle before exhaling and then she was still again.

"Yeah but my head and leg hurts really bad." she groaned as she adjusted herself up to a sitting position like I was in.

"Alice I'm so sorry," I said quietly as I stared out into the darkness. Home nowhere in sight.

"Sorry?" she asked weakly coughing alittle. "Bella you have no idea what is happening just like I don't know what is happening." she said exhusted.

"But Alice," I whinned.

"No buts Bella," she cut me off as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "This is not your falt we just have to figure out a way out," she yawned before going back to sleep again on my shoulder.

Yeah that was what we had to do.

Find a way out and Get Away. Fast before it was too late.

EPOV

I woke up the next morning still in my music room. I looked at the clock, it said 9:50am. Looks like I wasn't going to school today not that I had any attention on going anyway. But yet this morning was still hard usually Alice woke me up. Annoying, small, and strong to tell the truth she was a pretty good alarm clock.

"Edward," I heard my mom call throughout the house, worry hidden in her tone.

"Yeah," I called as I got up from my piano bench and walked into the kicthen where she was. It was her most favorite place in the house. To her it was calming and when she was really angry, mad, or worried she would cook so much food that there would be left overs for days.

"Help me cook," she asked as she handed me a bowl and ingredients for eggs. I started without complaint. Everyone loved me eggs especially Alice.

We would have her back soon and fast. I was determined to find her and Bella, well me, my family, and the whole police force, maybe all of Forks. All we had to do was find a clue.

One single clue that could bring us closer to finding them. I won't truely be able to rest until I do find them and have them home safely.

Then I remebered something that I could've slapped myself for forgetting.

That speeding truck.

**That speeding truck. Ha took him long enough to remeber so tell me what ya'll think Review and i will update soon Thanks :)**

**-Nikki**


	9. Remember

**Okay sorry I took sooooo long I got stuck for a while but finally I got it. :) So read and review. Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight!!!!!!**

**Thank you for all of you that have reviewed so far and i hope you keep reading........and reviewing.**

**Read On Please**

EPOV

How could I forget that before. It was just a guess but it wouldn't hurt not to check. I threw down my spoon and went straight to the house phone to call Charlie.

"Hello," he answered, sleepyness edvident in his voice.

"Charlie I think I got something that could help us find Alice and Bella," I said in a rush. The faster I got it out the faster we could put a plan into action.

"What is it Edward," Charlie asked sounding more a wake then ever.

"Well," I started. "When I was driving to your house last night a truck driving really fast almost cut me off at the turn into your neighborhood. Now this is a far hunch but I think Bella and Alice may have been in that truck," I finished.

"And why would you say that," Charlie asked all buisness. I thought for a moment. Even though it was dark I could see dark hair in the back seat when my lights hit the car but it was dark any hair could be dark at night. Well let's try it anyway,"

"I can't explain it now but here is the license plate number 6D579B and it had a Forks Washington License plate tag. Just check it out," I pleaded with him. I could hear him writing something down.

"Okay Edward we'll check," he said. I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me. "Call me if you remember anything else important," he added.

"Will Do," I said before ending the call.

BPOV

The car ride was long and uncomfortable espeacially if it wasn't over yet. I groaned silently to myself as the guy in the front side made kissing noises I guess to his girlfriend or wife or someone he had on the other line. UGH!!!!!

Alice kept dosing in and out. Right now she was out and I was bored. My butt was really starting to hurt now, I haven't paid attention but it felt like something was in my pocket. I shifted slightly since my muscles ached all over my body, reached into my pocket, and pulled out my cellphone.

Wow I seriously forgot it was in there. It had no life bars but thankfully it was still on. I turned it down to silent and tapped Alice next to me. I didn't know Edwards number but she surely would.

"What Bella," she asked turning towards me.

"What's Edwards number?" I whispered showing her my cell phone. Her eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on er face. She quickly whispered the number to me and I pulled up the text box. I didn't know what to say because I didn't know where we were. So I text the first well second thing that came into my mind.

"Help Me Track This Text-Bella," I typed before clicking send. As soon as it was complete my phone died. I huffed in fustration. Perfect. I finally let the phone die and it is when I need it the most. Life is defintely not fair, triple unfairness in my case. First Mike and the whole deal back home then Edward and the fact that I may like him but he has Tanya hanging around him all the time, and the fact the I was just kidnapped for no reason. Or at least no reason I was familiar with.

"My phone just died," I whispered to Alice. All the hope in her face died.

"Did you send the text?," she asked. I nodded my head.

"But what good would that do the phone turned off he can't track us," I whinned mostly to myself.

Alice moved beside me, shrugging. "I don't know," she finally said.

"Are we there yet?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. It was starting to get light outside so she could see me.

"I'm not driving Alice," I rolled my eyes which made my head hurt worst. As soon as I said that the car stopped. I looked out the window to see..........a airport? Are you serious? Where was this guy taking us?

"Come on let's go," he pulled me out first then Alice. Just then I noticed that he had a gun on him. Ummmm that's not going to get through security I thought to myself.

Instead of walking towards the entrance of the airport we walked around the building to a small area where a private jet was waiting. Gosh did they think of everything? Now we couldn't even figure out where we were going. I huffed in annoyance as the guy lead us up the steps into the jet's entrance.

The plane was very nice inside it had leather seats, mini bar, a couple of couches, and tables. We were plopped down on one of the couches before the guy left and went into the back.

After a few minutes a different man in about maybe his late thirtys or fourties came out of the back and sat down across from us.

"Bella we've been waiting for you," he smiled a toothy grin which made me cringe. "And whose your friend," he asked eyeing Alice. Nobody answered.

"What ya'll can't speak now?," he asked laughing to himself. He took some papers out of his suit jacket. "Alice Cullen," he read off of one of them. "You're father is the popular doctor Carlise Cullen and mom Esme Cullen, an designer. Brothers Emmett and Edward Cullen. A twin. Interesting," he thought to himself for a moment before smiling and going to the next paper.

"Isabella Swan," he grinned at me. "You don't remember me?," he asked before looking back down at the paper. "Father Chief of Police of Forks Charlie Swan, mother Renee........hummm she got remarried. That's nice, only child. Well that must have been lonely huh," he asked me, staring me down again before chuckling to himself and putting the papers away in his pocket.

"I guess you two are wondering what ya'll are doing here.,"he asked looking at both me and Alice. I looked at him expectedly. I wanted to hear this.

"Well Alice," he started "you weren't suppose to be here but since I got so lucky to have you join us too I'm sure your parents would pay a lot of money to get you back."

"A whole lot," he mumbled to himself before looking at me. "Isabella really you don't remeber me?," he asked me that question again. I looked at him hard but no I didn't remember him from anything. He shrugged leaning back against the couch a little, looking out one of the windows of the jet. "Let's just say I use to be a good friend of your dad. How is Charlie doing anyway? I'm sure he is worried sick about his little Isabella being gone," he smiled showing that gold tooth he had at the front of his mouth and when he turned his head, scar by his ear

I gasped. I did remember.

He smiled at me. "I thought you would remember soon Bella,"

**Okay so what are ya'll waitng for review. What did ya'll think. I semi like this chapter probably because it gave me the most trouble but it is decent. Can ya'll guess who the guy is? hahahaha. Update soon**

**-Nikki**


	10. Answers

**okay sorry I am taking ap classes next year and I am trying to finish reading two books and write book reports so yeah I was really busy. But now I am here and I wrote chapter ten pretty easily. So I hope ya'll enjoy it and review please I beg you lol nah I just ask really nicely.**

**As usually i don't own Twilight.**

EPOV

I was sitting on my bed just staring out the window. Charlie and the team was still trying to track down the car I told them and right now they have a lead but it is still too early to say anything yet.

My mother was still cooking even though no one had much of an apetite. She didn't care she just wanted to cook and cook and cook. I could hear my phone vibrate across the room but I didn't really feel like answering it so i just ignored it.

It was seven in the evening when mom called everyone down for dinner...no rather forced everyone down for dinner. We all shuffled down quietly and sat down quickly. No one had much to say we just ate in silence.

Emmett tried to start up a conversation but it just went down the drain. After dinner I was the only one the helped Esme clean up. Carlise went back to his study, Emmett and Rosalie went to their room, and Jasper went to Alice's. I don't know how he can stand to be in there for so long but yet he does.

We cleaned up in the kitchen quietly occasionly making little comments here and there. After I finished helping I went back upstairs to my room and closed the door. Even though the only person that I know that would barge into my room without knocking was Alice but she's not here and Emmett but he obviously wasn't in the mood tonight.

I absentmindedly picked up my phone and looked at it. I had a text message from an unknown number and I was just going to delete it but I pushed the open button by accident instead.

Just then a message popped up. I read it then read it again. It said it was from Bella. It said to track this message.

I stared at the phone for a little while before wondering why the hell was I just standing there. I grabbed my car keys and ran down the steps and out the door ignoring the call of my mother.

I sped all the way down to Bella's house where I knew Charlie would be. I knocked on the door fast waiting impatiently for it to open.

"What is it Edward," Charlie asked as he fully opened the door to let me in. I showed him the text from my phone. He eyes went from supicious to hopefully all in about five seconds.

"This is Bella's phone number," he mumbled to himself as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the wall. I followed right behind him.

"Yes I was calling to see if I could track a phone," he said into the phone. He must be calling the phone carrier. He read out Bella's cell number and waiting while they processed all of the information so they could track it.

I sat down in one of the kitchens chairs waiting patiently on the outside but in the inside I was a nerverous wreck. I hoped this worked. Charlie was nodding and answered with one worded answers for about five more minutes before he hung up the phone.

He huffed frustarted before taking a seat across from me.

"Her phone is turned off," he told me. "The last place they could track is somewhere close by the airport which probably means they took a plane somewhere."

"Well aren't you going to do something, go to the airport, look at the sercurity cameras or something," I asked him. He nodded his head getting up from his seat.

"Well you're coming right," he asked me as he grabbed his jacket, belt, and badge before heading towards the door. I quickly got up and followed behind him.

We took the police cruiser down to the airport, speeding the whole time, which I liked and this time it was legal well ish. We made it to the airport in record time and went straight up into the front desk and asked to see the servilliance tapes. Well Charlie asked I just waited beside him impatiently like when I was a little kid waiting to open Christmas presents but had to wait because Alice had to put on her "Christmas Outfit". He had called a few more of Forks officers in with him back in the cruiser and they were looking around the airport since it wasn't really that big to begin with while Charlie and I went into the servilliance room.

Charlie thanked the airport sercurity guy and sat down in one of the two chairs, I sat in the other one. We spent thirty minutes looking at pointless stuff before I put in a video labeled "Right Side Outside Airport". I watched as a man dragged two girls into a private jett parked along the side of the airport. I paused the video right where I could see the girls a little better.

I reconized Alice's outfit right away even through it had been ruffen up a little bit. But the thing that really got me was the Bella looked toward the camera probably not knowing it was there. The guy with them probably didn't know it was there either.

I rewinded the video type a little and showed it to Charlie. After seeing it once fully he rewinded it and pause it looking closely at the screen. He then called in one of the airport sercurity people and asked them to check when the jet took off and where it's destination was planned. He gave the jet name and the guy quickly hurried off to find out the information.

If I had been feeling hopefully before then I was _really_ hopeful now. I was pretty much bouncing in my seat on hopefulness.

The guy returned back a few minutes later with a piece of paper which him handed to Charlie. Charlie read it over before horror flashed in his eyes.

"What is it Charlie," I asked looking at the paper. I didn't seen anything that horrible about it. It just said the plane was owned by a Aro person and that it was headed to Canada.

I looked back at Charlie who still had the look of horror on his face.

"Charlie," I asked shaking him. "What's wrong?" He shook his head before looking at the paper that was now in my hands.

"Aro," he mumbled anger in his eyes now. I just looked at him confused.

"Yes Aro, Who is Aro," I asked staring at the piece of paper like it could give me an answer as to who this guy was.

"Aro was a guy I put away in jail a few years ago. He use to be a friend but after what he did to Bella," Charlie made a fist and shook his head.

"What did he do to Bella?," I asked intruiged in his response.

"Let's just say he liked little girls, the sick bastard, Bella," he said her name, scared as he held his face in his hands. This was not good.

**Oky so what's up tell me what ya'll think. Maybe I could get at least 3-5 reviews or something people. Work with me here!!!!!! LOL :)**

**Next Chapter in Bellas point of view**

**-Nikki**


	11. Jake?

**Okay I know it is reallly short but I wanted to get something out. If anyone has any ideas for the story I'm all ears. If you get the chance read my new story i just put out called La Bella Italia. It is completely different from this one. So anyway review and read and I will try to get updates up faster. School is crazy with AP English, Spanish, and U.S History but I'm trying guys believe me.**

"Aro" I whispered shranking farther back into my chair. It can't be him. He's still suppose to be in jail. Alice looked at me confused.

"Yes Bella it's me. How are you? You've grown up rather fine If I do say so myself," I cringed.

"What do you want?" I asked again fearing the answer.

"Oh nothing really important," he shrugged looking out the window. We had taken off ten minutes ago.

"Just to finish something that I didn't get to finish before," he finished. I looked at him confused before looking at Alice. I could tell she was scared because she was shaking so hard.

Aro looked back at me before following my glaze to Alice.

"Oh child would you stop shaking I won't do anything to you if your friend here corroperates with me," he smiled smugly at me.

I rolled my eyes before turning my attention to the window. A hand caught my chin and faced me toward Aro who was now a few inches away from me.

"And you will corroperate Bella I am sure for your friends sake," he threaten before patting my cheek, his eyes on my lips.

"Much fun," he said mostly to himself before sitting back down on the other side of the plane. I shrugged uncomfortable in my seat, returning my glaze back to outside the window where everything seemed free and happy. Soon I slipped into thoughts from my childhood. Thoughts that I pushed way back into my head into the trashbin but somehow they were never thrown out.

_Flashback_

_"Bella this is my new partner Aro," my dad told me as he gestered to a man standing next to him. I was about six or seven._

_"Hi," I said giving him a timid smile before going back to playing with my bear and watching cartoons. The phone ringed._

_"I'll be back", my dad excused himself to the kitchen to get the phone. Aro took a seat beside me._

_"Isabella that's a pretty name," he smiled. I shook my head._

_"I just like Bella," I shrugged trying to watch Winnie the Pooh in silence._

_"Bella," he thought for a moment. "You know what that means?" he asked me. I shook my head again my eyes never leaving the tv screen._

_"It means beautiful," he informed me._

_"Cool" I smiled alittle annoyed that he wouldn't leave me alone. Today I wouldn't have just straight out said it but I didn't know better back then. "Look here mister or Aro, whoever. I am trying to watch Winnie the Pooh in silence so would you please be in silence," I told him. I had a pretty impressive vocab as a little girl. He laughed at me._

_"A girl with attitude I like," he smiled touching my bear. I slightly pulled it from him and his hand fell on my leg._

_"Ouch," I yelled squrming turning to get him off of me. He wouldn't let go and held tighter. "Get off of me," I yelled trying to get away from his anything. He laughed silently as Charlie came running back into the room._

_"What's wrong," he asked looking at both Aro and me._

_"Her bear scared her alittle since she was so engrossed in the tv," Aro answered before getting up from the couch and following Charlie out the door laughing. _

_"Pay attention to your surroundings Bella," Charlie called from the kitchen. I slump in my chair mad not thinking twice about what just happened and went back to watching Winnie the Pooh._

I was brought back to the present. Alice was sleep again. She's been sleeping a lot lately, and Aro was no where to be found. I suddenly had the urged to use the bathroom. I could see it up the aise and was glad that they untied us before we took off. I guess they figured that we weren't going to jump out of the plane. I wasn't even brave enough to do that.

The bathroom was thankfully unoccupied and I quickly relieved my self before washing my hands, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. I needed a shower, my face was red, blochy, and my eyes was red and puffy. I needed more sleep. I turned away before I could get sick and opened the door to go out except I ran into a chest.

My gasped as I looked into the face of Jacob.

"Jake?" I asked scared and confused at the same time. He was with Aro too.

**Like I said before I know I know it is really really short but I had to get something out while I had the chance. Any ideas popped into your heads for this story fill free to tell me infact please tell me though a review or message, whichever. Don't forget to check out La Bella Italia and tell me what you think of that story too. Thanks again guys for sticking with me hope you enjoy**

**-Nikki**


End file.
